This invention relates to new and useful improvements in assemblies and methods for removing sediment and the like from solutions either liquid and/or gas, and although it is directed primarily for the clarification of sewage, nevertheless it will be appreciated that it can be used for clarifying other industrial wastes or the like, depending upon the materials either suspended or in the solution within said fluids.
Many attempts have been made to provide an efficient yet reasonably economical method and apparatus for this purpose and an example is U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,073 which issued to Raymond P. Briltz on May 27, 1975.
However, this and other methods suffer from several disadvantages, the principal ones of which are that they are not particularly efficient and secondly, the cost of construction and maintenance is usually relatively high.